The Path of Neverending Sadness
by JustMissedTheMoon
Summary: Edward attempts human transmutation one more time on Alfons Heiderich, and expects not to survive. Only Truth has other plans for him.
1. Remember

FullMetal Alchemist: The Path of Never-ending Sadness

Chapter 1: 'Remember'

Edward looked up at his father, who was held in the jaw of some..Dragon. Blood rained down on him when the sound of breaking bones had finished. Edward sank down to his knees. His eyes were blurry and he couldn't prevent the tears from running down his face_. This can't be happening_, He denied_, it can't! _

Memories flashed before his eyes. It happened so fast, he couldn't even tell what he was remembering. But then it stopped. It stopped to the single memory that started it all.

The transmutation.

He saw himself and Al being surrounded by the spark of alchemy, the array was glowing a bright blue. And he heard the screams of his younger brother as his body was being desolved into thin air. He wanted it to stop. He didn't want to relive these memories. And especially not this one. But it kept playing, bringing back all the pain that he had pushed into the back of his mind. _Stop it...Just stop._

Edward was still trapped in the flashbacks and he didn't feel any pain when he dropped to the bottom floor of the building. He didn't hear Noa scream his name. He didn't hear Eckhart burst into laughter as he fell down. He didn't feel the tugging at his arm as Alfons pulled him to the rocket. He was in a deep nightmare and he couldn't wake up.

The transmutation memory ended and next he saw a white dog and a little girl with braided hair. _Nina...Alexander..._ They were playing in the snow with Al. Younger Ed joined in and then at that moment everything dissappeared. He thought it was over until he spotted a chimera come out of the darkness. Again, it was Nina and Alexander but only now they were one. It formed a strange looking creature with long brown hair going down it's spine. '_Wanna Play..Big..Brother?' _

He wanted to die. He couldn't handle this. If he relived all his bad memories he would go insane. But thankfully he woke up to the sound of rustling tools, and a rustling Alfons.

He looked down. He had a seatbelt on and buttons and levers infront of him. Where was he? He looked to his sides. The rocket. Alfons had strapped him to the rocket he was going to launch it.

Alfons noticed Ed's awakening, and held a finger to his lips. "Good thing she has bad aim." He glanced at the tear on his arm.

"Wait! Alfons, what are you doing?" Ed pulled at the seatbelt and struggled to get out. It was no use. Alfons had made sure he was securely in the seat.

He smiled at him. "You're going home, Ed." Alfons continued to fiddle with the side of the rocket. Ed's eyes widened.

"What? I don't need to go back! I'm perfectly fine here!" He pulled harder at the seatbelt but it only held on to him tighter. Was he trying to get rid of him? No, that couldn't be true. They were friends. He doubted that Alfons would betray him like that.

"No, Ed, you need to go back. You have people waiting for you right?" Alfons stood up and turned away. He walked down a few steps and put his hand on the lever. "Goodbye, Edward."

"No!" Ed searched and searched, and he finally found the button of the seatbelt and pushed it quickly. The rocket was moving, he had to jump. He untangled himself from the cord and leapt up into the air. He heard a bullet being fired, he assumed the bullet was for him to when he hit the ground, he hid.

But the bullet wasn't for him. Ed peeked out of his hiding place and saw a blood covered Alfons laying on the ground. His golden eyes widened and he immediately rushed to him.

Ed held the pale blonde in his arms and felt that his skin was still warm. He saw the colour still in his face and darkened. He couldn't let him die, it would be just like Al dying. No, it would be just like _anyone _dying infront of him. Human transmutation. The thought held on to him. But he shook his head unconsciously. _No, _he thought to himself, _I can't do it, it would be wrong. _He looked down at Alfons again. His face was quickly running out of colour. Ed clenched his fists. He had to do it, he had to try. _Just one more time, _he told himself, _just one more time._

Ed clapped his hands together, and slowly placed them on Alfons' bloodied chest. At first nothing had happened. But after a few moments his hands had started to glow. Ed closed his eyes, he doubted that he would survive this one. _I guess this is my last stand, _he thought, _goodbye Al._

_I'm sorry._

Edward opened his eyes and the gate stood high infront of him. It was just as he had remembered. "_You're back." _The truth grinned. _"What will you give as toll this time?" _

_"_My soul." He replied.

"_Your soul?" _Truth questioned. "_Are you sure about that?"_

Ed took a breath. And looked at it condfidently. "Yes."

The gate opened and a swarm of black, arm like things reached out for him. He stepped forward willingly and the arms grabbed him and pulled him in.

At that moment, Ed thought of everyone one in his life. Al, Winry, Dad, Mom, Teacher, Hughes....Hell, he even thought of Roy Mustang. But that wasn't important now. He wasn't going to see them again.

The light lessened as the gate closed. Ed closed his eyes one last time. His last thought echoed in his mind.

_Goodbye everyone._

What Ed didn't expect, was that hell was a hospital.

* * *

Weee! Done! I'm sorry if it's short! . But I hope you enjoyed it! See you in chapter 2~

Rai-Lyne


	2. Return

FullMetal Alchemist: The Path of Never-ending Sadness

Chapter 2: 'Return'

"Sir, they're positive it's him."

Edwards eyes were still closed, he heard voices around him..

"Are they sure? Only one of his limbs are missing and the Edward_ we_ knew had two limbs missing. An arm and a leg." He heard doubt in this voice.

A mans voice on his left, a womans voice on his right. He was sure they were talking about him. It was strange...They sounded eerily familiar.

"They're very sure, General, they saw the exact same scars that our Edward had. There were a few new ones of course."

He identified one of the voices. _Hawkeye.._He confirmed.

"Well we wont know for sure until he wakes up."

_Roy Mustang. _Edwards eyes fluttered open, he looked to his left. There, sat a suprised Mustang. But something was different...He only had one eye. "Hm, nice eye-patch there, Mustang." He managed to pull off a smile. "Suits you."

Mustang's expression then changed from suprised to relaxed. "Welcome back, FullMetal."

Eds eyes veered to the other side of the bed and saw Hawkeye, smiling that rare smile that he barely ever saw. "It's nice to see you, Edward." She greeted softly.

He nodded in response and sat himself up. He felt a sharp pain in his right arm and grimaced. Ed paused. His right hand gripped the sheets tightly and he looked down at his flesh arm in amazement. "I...My arm..." He lifted it up infront of him and examined it. There were bandages covering it, but it was flesh. His flesh. The sharp pain went through it again and he lowered it slowly back onto the bed. He glanced up at both Hawkeye and Mustang. Yes, yes...It was them. He grinned brightly. He was back, the FullMetal Alchemist was back. But then...What happened to Alfons?

Mustang interupted his thoughts. "Edward? Are you alright?" He asked.

Ed blinked. "Yeah, I'm fine." He replied hesitantly. He scanned the room for any other people but there was no one. Al was missing. "Where's Al?"

Hawkeye proceeded to answer his question. "He doesn't know you're back yet, Ed." She exchanged a look with Mustang, and looked at him again. "Would you like us to tell him?"

"Yeah, that would be great.." Ed held back, she could'nt be a lieutenant still right?

As if she read his mind Hawkeye suddenly said, "I'm a Colonel now, Edward. And Roy's a General." She stood up from her chair. "Now if you'll excuse me." She stepped out of the room and gently closed the door. Leaving Mustang and Edward alone.

Ed smirked at the man beside him. "Still _just _a General, Mustang?" He shook his head. "I'm dissapointed, I would've thought you'd be Fuhrer by now."

Mustang frowned. "It takes a while for people to rise to the top, Edward." He replied. "Especially when their goal is that high."

The blonde shrugged. "I'm still dissapointed." He looked at the dent in the cloth beside his right leg. He did'nt get his leg back, but that did'nt matter now. He was home. "Automail." He said.

Mustang looked at him strangely. "What?"

"I said, I want automail." He demanded.

"You can wait until Al and Winry get here, can't you?"

"But that'll take two days! I can't wait that long!" He sighed and layed himself back down. "But I guess I'll wait, I don't want Winrys wrench in my face _that _soon." He groaned. Great. The wrench, he forgot about that.

There was a few minutes of silence. Not awkward, but not exactly settling either. Mustang decided to ask the question he'd been wanting to ask since he had heard of Edwards arrival at the hospital. "So," he started. "Where have you been these last two years?"

Ed was obviously ready for the question, because he immediately started talking about another world without alchemy, a place called London and the familiar faces that he had seen.

***

Alphonse Elric and Winry Rockbell were at the train station, waiting patiently for their scheduled ride to Central. Thoughts were rushing through Al's head. It was'nt suprising, considering that he had just gotten informed of his brothers return.

He had so many questions to ask him, and equally many things to tell him. He'd searched all these years far and wide for Ed. And now, he was here. Al remembered the call he had gotten just two hours ago, from Colonel Hawkeye...

* * *

_Al was in the kitchen at the time, preparing lunch for Winry and Granny Pinako when all of a sudden the phone rang. He decided to answer it, since Winry and Granny were busy in the automail shop. He picked up the phone and held it to his ear. "Hello? Rockbell residence."_

_"Hello, Alphonse. It's me, Colonel Hawkeye."_

_Colonel Hawkeye..Al had met her once before. And he was told that she, along with some other Military personel, had helped himself and his brother on their journey. "Hello Colonel!" He finally answered. "How are you?"_

_"I'm fine, thank you. Listen, I have something important to tell you, Alphonse." Her voice was'nt urgent, but Al could tell that it was still important._

_"Yes? What is it?" He responded curiously._

_"It's your brother, Alphonse, he's come back."_

_Al gasped. His brother was back? His heart-beats were slowly getting faster and faster. He looked around. There was no one here. "R-really?!" He stuttered from the excitement. "When?!"_

_"Just a few days ago. He's here in the hospital awake and he wants to see you." _

_"In the hospital?" Al sounded worried. "Is he okay? Is he hurt?" _

_"He's fine, just some bruises and cuts. There was a bullet wound in his right shoulder, though."_

_Al sighed in relief. Good, he was'nt hurt that much. "Well, I guess I'll be heading over there with Winry then." Al remembered Winry saying that Ed had needed automail because he lost his arm and leg after that night. And, knowing him, he would demand for it straight away. "Alright , thank you Colonel."_

_"Goodbye Alphonse."_

_Al put the phone down and ran to the shop, forgetting the lunch he was cooking in the kitchen._

* * *

Al turned to Winry, who was sitting on a bench. Her box of tools sat beside her. She had jumped for joy when Al told her the news. But he knew that instead of welcoming brother back normally, she would throw a hissy fit and start shouting at him. _It's fine. _He thought _It's totally fine. She wont go that hard on him would she? _Al gazed up at the clear blue sky. "I'm coming, Ed.." He whispered to himself.

"Brother.."

* * *

Yay! done with chapter 2...See you in Chapter 3!!! Whe chapters will get longer as we go on, don't worry!

Rai-Lyne


	3. Questions

FullMetal Alchemist: Path of Never-ending Sadness  
Chapter 3: 'Questions'

Alfons Heiderich didn't know where he was.

He was in a house...That was full of framed pictures of a little girl. The walls were packed with them. Alfons was confused as to how he got here. He looked around and caught sight of a girl poking her head into the room, the same girl from the pictures, staring at him. When their eyes met the girl withdrawed her head and then poked it through again. She blushed and dissappeared, running down a stair case yelling, "Mama! Mama he's awake, come see!"

After waiting a few moments he saw the girl again, only this time she entered the room and stood at the edge of the bed. She smiled brightly at him, not saying a word.

"My my, so he is awake."

Alfons turned his head to the door and his eyes widened. Gracia? What was she doing here? And why is this child calling her 'mama'? He didn't know she had a child! What was happening?

The small girl tugged at the sheets. "Are you okay Mister? Me and mama found you outside in the cold. With no arm too!" She asked.

The light blonde blinked. Outside? Wasn't he in the factory, dying in a pool of blood on the ground after being shot by one of Eckharts henchman? And wait..Did she say no arm? He looked to his side and gasped. She was right, he had no arm. The stump that was left was wrapped carefully with bandages. What was going on? How did his arm just magically dissapear? Just where exactly was he? "Ah..I'm alright." He finally replied. "Wh-..Where am I?"

The woman who ressembled Gracia stepped into the room and sat beside him. "You're in Amestris.." She answered calmly. "And from your accent, I can tell you are not from here."

Amestris..Wasn't that the place that Ed was always talking about? No, it couldn't be..."Yes, I'm from London."

"London? I've never heard of such a place, so I'm sure you're far from home."

_Oh yes, very far. Considering that Ed said this place was in another universe. _Alfons thought to himself. _But it can't be possible...A whole other universe? I'm lost. What am I supposed to do here? I wish Ed were here.._

"...-ny place to stay?"

Alfons snapped back to reality. "Oh, I'm sorry, what was that?"

"I asked if you had any place to stay." The woman repeated. She was awfully patient. "Oh and by the way, my name is Gracia, and this is my daughter, Elysia."

He paused. The same name _and _looks? No wonder Ed looked so distant when he met Gracia back then. Only, this one had a daughter..."No, not any place that I know of."

"Then you can stay with us!" Alfons almost forgot about the young girl. She turned to her mother. "Right mama?"

Gracia smiled softly and nodded. "Yes, Elysia..He can stay with us." She stroked the girls hair.

Alfons watched the two talk while he was buried in his thoughts. He had to find Ed, he would help everything make sense. But where would he start? How could he possibly find him? He sighed and stared at the ceiling. _Where are you, Edward?_

_***_

Roy had left after Ed's explanation of the other world and the invasion that was supposed to occur. He, suprisingly, was not skeptical of his words at all. He listened intently and nodded to let him know that he was listening. When the nurse came in and told him that visiting hours were over, Roy stood up and straightened his uniform. His one eye gazed at him and gave a silent message. _'I'll be back again soon.' _He then turned and left without a word and Edward was now the only one left in the room.

He let out a breath and placed boths his hands on his lap. Both were flesh, and real. No metal on his arm to constantly remind his of his sins. Though there was still his left leg that was gone. He knew that it wouldn't stop him from being able to stand. Ed's thoughts drifted to Alfons. _What happened to him? _He wondered, _Is he..alive?_

If Al survived after his attempt to revive him, it must have worked!

But he couldn't be certain. What if the truth took _his _soul instead of mine? Edward went pale. No, that can't be. If that's the case then Ed did it for nothing. That wasn't entirely true, though. His attempt had brought him back home. The place he had been trying to get back to for the past two years. _Think positive, _He told himself, _think positive, Edward Elric!_

Ed gripped the sheets tight. _Calm down..Calm down..It's fine.._ He leaned back against the soft pillow and closed his eyes. _Al will be here soon. _His grip loosened and he listened to his slow breathing. _And then we'll sort everything out. Together._

Both Al's occupied his mind as he slept.

***

Alphonse Elric gazed out at the scenery sleepily. So many thoughts were running through his head that he couldn't fall asleep. What happened during those four years when we were searching for the Philosophors stone? Where did you go? Why were you gone for so long? How did you get back? Al's head bobbed up and down a little as his eyes slowly started to close.

"Al?"

His droopy eyes looked at the blonde girl across from him. Winry was a very good childhood friend. He'd known her for as long as he could remember. She, himself, and his brother would play everyday. Whether it was in the sun, rain, or snow. They would always have a blast. "Hmm?"

"I was wondering...Do you think he's changed much?" She took her suitcase and placed it on the table. The tiny locks clicked and she opened it to reveal an automail arm and leg. There were a few nuts and bolts and a little oil container. Winry looked at him expectantly.

Al rubbed his eyes and sat up straight. He glanced at the shining metal and smiled at her. "Yeah, maybe...But personality wise, probably not." He slid his glove off and ran his fingers along the automail. "Don't worry Winry, if it doesn't fit him than you can make the adjustments."

"You're right." She smiled back at him. "I shouldn't worry. He's probably still the shrimp he's always been."

Both laughed at that and wondered wether Edward secretly heard them from Central.

***

Ed's antenna slightly twitched in his sleep. He shifted around as the sheet that was on him fell to the ground. There was sweat on his brow and his breathing was heavy. His once relaxed expression turned into one of pain. "No.." He whispered. "No, stop..."

* * *

_The gate appeared before his eyes. Although it wasn't him that was standing infront of it. The figure had light blonde hair..And had a blood stain on his middle back. He stumbled inside the gate as it opened and sucked him in. Truth could be seen sitting at the side. He was saying something but Ed couldn't make it out. The boy himself struggled against the tangled black arms and reached out toward Ed. He at once recognised the blue eyes and wanted to yell out but something was preventing him from being able to do so. The boys right arm was disolving into the darkness and his left was still stretched out. Edward finally found his voice and used it to scream out his name._

_'Alfons!'_

* * *

Dun dun dun...Third chapter is finally done! Sorry for taking so long, I have Exams to study for so I've been busy. Hope you guys are enjoying so far! Tell me what you think, and review! And thanks for putting up with the chapter shortness. Thanks so much for reading!

~Rai-Lyne


	4. Together Again

FullMetal Alchemist: The Path of Never-ending Sadness

Chapter 4: 'Together Again'

"No!"

Ed sat up and reached his hand forward. He blinked and looked at both of his flesh hands. "What..Was that?" He whispered to himself. "And what..Was Alfons doing at the gate?"

...

Alfons was still confused as to how he ended up in this place, but he had no time to think about it. The little girl called Elysia had practically dragged him into her room. She sat him down on her bed which was, by the way, covered with stuffed animals of all sizes. He had some trouble finding a space for him to sit without knocking over any of the toys. When he finally felt comfortable, Alfons looked up to see Elysia standing infront of him with a twinkle in her eye and a smile on her face. He had no clue what she was thinking, and he didn't think he wanted to know.

"Mama says you're gonna stay with us." The high-pitched voice filled the whole room. "She says we're gonna go to Winry's house and get your arm all fixed up too." She grinned brightly. "She's very good at fixing things!"

_Winry..Now where did I hear that name before?_ "Is she now?" Alfons replied, at the same time trying to recall where he heard the name from. _I remember now..Wasn't that the name of the girl Ed was always talking about?_

The girl nodded her head. "Mhmm!"

There was silence in the room for a few minutes, but it didn't last as long as Alfons had hoped.

"Come! I'll show you my house!" Elysia grabbed his wrist and pulled him toward the door before he could protest.

Alfons lips curved into a tiny smile and suddenly stumbled at the childs strength. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all. Maybe he should just relax for while. Maybe, just maybe, he could have a little...fun.

...

A day past, and Al was finally at Central. He excitedly jumped off the train and headed for the exit, leaving Winry trailing behind him with her suitcase.

"Hey Al!" She called out. "Wait for me!"

Alphonse skidded to a stop and jogged in place. "Come on, Winry!" He said between breaths. "Brother's waiting for us!"

Winry giggled and placed her hand on his shoulder. "Calm down, Al. Ed isn't going to go anywhere." She glanced around the station. "And besides, we're supposed to wait for the colonel here."

He stopped. She was right..He had to be patient. They would be reunited very soon. No rush.."O-oh yeah." He himself started looking around for a blonde colonel Hawkeye.

And soon enough, he spotted her. She was wearing that familiar blue uniform and waving at them from a distance. A black car was sitting parked behind her.

Al and Winry eagerly waved back and ran towards her. "Hello colonel!" Al's lips curved into a slight smile.

"Hello Alphonse, Winry." She smiled back and nodded to both of them. She opened the door and stood aside to let them in. "Edward is waiting for you."

The younger Elric let Winry in first and then entered right after. Hawkeye shut the door and went in the car herself. The engine started and they were moving.

.

The car ride wasn't long. They got there in about 10 minutes. Al and Winry followed the colonel through the halls of the hospital. People in wheelchairs passed as well as nurses and doctors hurrying to get to their next patient. They were on the top floor and Al scanned the room numbers carefully until they came to a stop. _Room number 341. _He planted the number in his brain and watched as Hawkeye opened the door.

Al entered the room and his eyes immediately set on the blonde on the hospital bed. He was gazing out the window when they came in. But his head turned when he heard them. Al's grey eyes met with those golden-eyes of his and just stared at him for a moment. Then Ed smiled. "Hey, Al."

Al couldn't contain his joy any longer. He wrapped his arms around his brother and hugged him tight. "I missed you, brother." He whispered to him.

Ed returned the hug and whispered back. "I missed you too."

The brothers held their loving embrace for a few minutes. Then they separated and Al sat on the chair by the bed.

"Edward?"

The older Elric looked at Winry and kept smiling. "I'm..Home."

Winry smiled and tears started streaming down her cheeks. She stepped forward and hugged him aswell, burying her face in his shoulder. "Welcome home, Ed."

Blush appeared on Ed's cheeks as he sat in the bed, speechless. "Th-thanks.." He finally stuttered.

As everyone settled in the tiny hospital room, Al hesitantly spoke the words he'd been longing to say.

"So brother.." He started, "Where have you been all this time?"

His brother blinked at him, and then let out a long sigh. "Well then...Where should I start?"

"...So basically, I went to a whole different world." Ed finished.

Al and Winry were gaping at him. Al snapped out of his trance and spoke, "That's amazing! A different world? No Alchemy? Counterparts? Wow brother! I wish I could have been there with you."

It was very obvious he wanted to know more, but Ed held back. He had plenty of time to tell him everything now that he was back. "I wished that too. It would have been great if the both of us were there instead of just me." He changed the subject. "So what did I miss?"

"Well, Al improved alot in his alchemy, I make better automail, and..." Winry threw a worried glance at Al. "Umm.."

His expression went from happy to sad. "Brother.." He started, with sorrow in his voice. "Teacher..Died, brother."

Ed's eyes widened in disbelief. "What? When?"

"A little over 4 months ago.." Winry replied. "Her sickness got the better of her."

For a moment, Edward just sat there like a robot processing information. His eyes were still wide. But after a while he spoke up again. "She was always such a strong person.." It was as if those were meant to be his thoughts. "I want to go visit her."

Al, Winry and Hawkeye exchanged glances.

"You'll have to get better better you can do that, Edward." Hawkeye said sympathetically. "Not to mention you still need an automail leg."

"Yeah, Ed. You can wait until then, can't you?" Al questioned.

Ed frowned. "I guess...But right after that we're going to go visit teacher, Sig, Mason, and Wrath alright?"

Winry smiled. "Okay."

For the rest of the evening, they all shared their stories until the visiting hours ended. Everyone said their goodbyes and left the tiny hospital room, leaving Edward alone. Again.

He sighed and let his thoughts drift back to that awful dream. Why did he have that dream? Did it have something important to do with Alfons? Why was he at the Gate?

And more importantly, why did he have that dream in the firstplace?

* * *

Gahh! I'm so sorry for submitting this late! It's just that I've been having some problems with things and I never have time to write. But don't worry! I'll try writing more from now on! GRR ITS NOT EVEN 2,000 WORDS WLGFWJKBHEDQOAHFDK:AHFDLJKAG

_~Railyne_


	5. Filling in The Gaps

FullMetal Alchemist: The Path of Never-ending Sadness

Chapter 5: 'Filling in The Gaps'

...

Alfons stared hard at the picture on the small coffee table. There was Gracia, Elysia and...Hughes. _I don't understand._ He thought. _Is...There a Hughes in this world too? _He decided he would ask. So he turned to the direction of the kitchen, where Gracia was washing dishes. "Uh, Gracia?"

"Yes?" Came her reply from the kitchen. "What is it, Alfons?"

"Who is this in the picture?" He asked hesitantly.

The sound of running water stopped. And Gracia walked out of the kitchen and sat beside Alfons. She looked at the picture and smiled softly. "That's my husband, Maes."

"May I ask where he is now?" He said politely, glancing from the picture to Gracia.

Her smile turned into a sad one. "He's..Not in this world anymore."

Hearing the words made Alfons feel sorry for even asking the question. "Oh! I-I'm so sorry! I didn't know.."

She placed a hand on his shoulder. "It's alright, it's already been 4 years now. No need to be sorry."

The pale blonde frowned a little. "Oh..." Four years? That's odd, since the Hughes back home is still alive and well.

Suddenly, Elysias footsteps could be heard going down the stairs. Once she got to the foot of the stairs she started jumping up and down. "Mama! Mama!" She said excitedly. "Uncle Roy is coming! I saw him! I saw him!"

Before Gracia could respond, there was knocking on the door.

"There he is!" The girl hopped over to the door and opened it. "Hi uncle Roy!"

Alfons leaned toward the door to get a look at the man standing just outside while Gracia strided over.

"Hello Elysia." replied 'Uncle Roy'. He nodded at Gracia. "And Gracia."

"Hi Roy. Nice to see you." She smiled and gestured for him to enter. "Come in."

Alfons studied him as he walked in. He was tall, had black hair, and onyx eyes. He had some kind of blue uniform on too, so Alfons assumed he was some kind of officer. But before he could finish studying, Elysia tugged on his sleeve.

"Mama usually talks to uncle Roy for a long time. And she says we should go play upstairs." She said innocently.

He nodded and rose from his seat and started following Elysia up the stairs. He glanced one more time at the black haired man then proceeded up the steps and into Elysia's room.

...

Elysia was peacefully asleep on her bed within the 10 minutes that they entered the room. "I guess she's really tired from playing all day." Alfons thought aloud. He smiled and stroked her hair gently. Through the silence he heard Roy's voice from downstairs.

"We found Edward, he's alive."

Alfons paused. Did he really just hear that? Was he talking about the Edward _he _knew? He moved from the bed to just outside the door and looked down at the two adults. He listened intently.

Gracia put a hand over her mouth. "Really? Is he alright?"

He nodded. "Yes, just a few bruises. That's all. There was something odd about it, though. When we found him he only had one missing limb." Roy let out a breath before he continued. "When before, he had _two_."

Wait a minute. Didn't Ed _also _have two limbs missing? Alfons shook his thoughts out of his head and leaned in more toward them.

"Oh? Which limb did he have?" She asked.

"His right arm. But he was still missing his left leg."

Alfons froze. Ed didn't have either of those limbs. They _were_ talking about him! But after that question was answered, more came into mind...

Just who _was_ this 'Roy'? And how did _he_ know Edward? How did _Gracia _know Edward?

There was only one thing he knew for certain. Ed was here. He could find him and maybe_ he _could explain what all this was. Alfons breathed a sigh of relief. _Thank God. _He thought.

_Thank God._

_..._

After Roy left, Alfons went downstairs and Gracia was still sitting on the couch. The picture that he had asked about earlier was in the palm of her hand. She was smiling at it. He could tell that she was obviously missing her husband..He sat down quietly beside her. His voice came out as a whisper. "Gracia?"

She looked at him with sad eyes, filled with longing and despair. But despite the look in her eyes, she smiled. "Yes?"

The blue eyed boy hesitated. "Who...Who was that man?" He finally asked.

"You mean Roy? Oh he's.." Gracia lowered her head slightly and looked down. "An old friend of my husband."

Alfons felt a feeling of regret. "Oh." He said, lowering his head also. "I'm sorry, again."

She shook her head gently. "As I said before, no need to be sorry, Alfons." She smiled again at him.

He stood up and returned her smile. "I'm going to get some sleep.." He told her. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Alfons."

He proceeded up the steps and into the spare bedroom that Gracia prepared for him. He sat down and glanced at the stump where his right arm used to be. It wasn't that bad, missing an arm. Sure, it prevented him from doing a few things. But all in all, Alfons didn't mind. As long as he was alive..He was fine with that. Now, if only he could get to Edward. Sort out this mess, and go home. Alfons let out a long sigh.

If only it were as easy as that.

...

Edward was, once again, telling Al about his experiences in the other world. And answering his questions. It pretty much went on for hours and hours...But the conversation took a turning point when his brother asked him a question Ed never thought he would hear.

"Brother? What happened in the four years we were searching for the Philosophors Stone? I mean, I remember us attempting to bring mom back..And then I remember a girl named Rose waking me up. But I can't seem to remember _anything_ that happened between those two events."

Ed's golden eyes widened. "What? You mean..." His voice lowered a little. "You don't remember _any_ of it? At all?"

Al shook his head slowly.

"I guess that was the price for bringing your body back.." He frowned. _Along with transporting me to another world._ Ed added in his thoughts.

The younger Elric tilted his head to the side. "Bringing my body back? Oh right. Winry told me that you attached my soul to dad's armor.."

Ed bowed his head and gripped the sheets. "I'm sorry Al..."

Al waved his hands frantically. "W-what are you sorry for brother? You gave me my body back, that's all that counts! It doesn't bother me _at all_ that I can't remember anything that happened!"

But Ed clearly saw that it _was_ bothering him. "It _is _bothering you." He said firmly. "Okay, I'll tell you everything I know. But there are some parts that I will never be able to fill in because I wasn't there, understand?"

The boy nodded.

So Edward started from the beginning, the very beginning. Telling him all the little details he could remember.

It was the least he could do after all.


	6. Searching For Answers

FullMetal Alchemist: The Path of Never-ending Sadness

Chapter 6: 'Searching For Answers'

.

Al was busy listening to Ed tell him about their four year journey looking for the Philosophers Stone when the nurse came in, or rather, poked her head through the door. "I'm sorry, Mr. Elric." She said apologetically. "Visiting hours are over."

"Oh, thank you. Would a few more minutes with him be okay?" The grey-eyed Elric asked politely.

"Of course." The lady smiled and closed the door.

Al faced his brother again. "Wow, we went through alot trying to get the stone, didn't we Ed?"

"Yeah, it was hard, but it was worth it." He coughed a couple of times and then added, "You got your body back, and I'm here too. Only my leg is still missing, and your memories are gone too..But don't worry, Al. I'll find someway to get your memories back."

"You don't have to, brother! I'm fine like this. And besides, I have you here to tell me what happened. Even though some of it would still be missing..It's okay." Al smiled assuringly. He really _was_ fine with it. _But it would be nice if I got my memory back.. _He thought briefly, though he dared not say it aloud. His brother had already sacrificed so much for his sake, he couldn't possibly ask for more.

Ed eyed him doubtfully. "You sure? Because I'm sure there's a way to get them back. We just have to find one."

He thought for a moment, then started, "Well.."

His brother smiled. "Alright then, once I get out of here we'll start our research-" Ed coughed, "..Okay?"

Al opened his mouth to argue further that he didn't need them but paused. He really did want his memory back, and Ed was offering to help get it back so.. His lips curved into a wide smile. "Okay, brother!" But the smile soon faded into a concerned look when Ed started coughing harder. Al slid his chair closer to the bed and placed a hand around his brother. "Ed? Ed, are you okay?"

After his little coughing fit, Ed nodded slowly. "Yeah. It's pretty chilly in here, that's probably why I'm like this. Don't worry, Al."

"If you say so..Just call the nurse if you feel sick or anything, okay?" Al told him. It was hard not to be concerned, since Ed always had a habit of hiding things from him.

"I will," He glanced at the clock on the plain, white wall. "Oh, it's been more than a few minutes, Al! You better go before Winry gets worried."

"Right," Al rose from his seat and turned back right before he opened the door. He waved. "See you tomorow, brother!"

Ed waved back in return. "Later, Al!"

He closed the door and made his way through the halls, heading back to the hotel.

...

Meanwhile, Ed let loose the other coughing fit he had been struggling to conceal. His right hand gripped his neck while the other covered his mouth. _What's wrong with me? _He thought, slowly regaining control of his breathing. _Why does my chest hurt so much?_ Ed lay his head on the pillow, trying hard to ignore the pain. "What the hell is happening?" He asked aloud. He gazed at both of the warm, flesh arms that lay at his sides. _I don't get it. Isnt there supposed to be a toll for going through the gate? _He thought,_ Why did I get my arm back? That sure as hell isn't the kind of toll I was expecting. _Ed winced at the sudden pain that welled up in his chest. _Maybe..It's this sickness? No, that's not possible... _He sighed and closed his eyes so he could rest. _why do things always have to be so complicated?_

.

Alfons woke up feeling oddly better than he had the week before. He sat up, rubbed his tired eyes and looked around. The walls were covered in Elysia's pictures. He frowned, he was indeed still in Gracia's house. He was still missing an arm. And he was, still, in some other world. _It's not a dream.._ He sighed and stood groggily from the bed and fixed the sheets before making his way downstairs to find Elysia playing with one of her many,many dolls on the center table. He sniffed the air. Were those blueberry pancakes he smelled?

Before he could poke his head in the kitchen and check, Elysia greeted him in her usual cheerful manner. "Morning, Alfons!"

"Morning." He replied, walking over to the sofa and taking a seat. He smiled at her, "What's Gracia making for breakfast today?"

"Homemade blueberry pancakes, freshly made." Said Gracia, who came from the kitchen holding a plate with a stack of pancakes. "Help yourself." She placed the plate on the center table and the aroma filled both Alfons and Elysia's noses.

The pair happily indulged themselves in the delicious pancakes and finished them within 30 minutes. Elysia giggled, "Thank's mama! It was really, really good!" She patted her stomach. "My tummy is full!"

"It was, thank you Gracia." Alfons thanked her gratefully. They _were _in fact very delicious.

The lady smiled kindly at him. "No problem at all."

_Now is your time to ask._ The voice of his conscience floated in his mind. Alfons swallowed and spoke quietly at first. "Um, Gracia?"

"Yes?" She replied nonchalantly. "What is it, Alfons?"

He hesitated before going on. "I over-heard you and..Um, Mr. Roy last night. And I heard that your friend, Ed, was in the hospital."

"Yes, he is." One of Gracia's slender brows rose. "Do you know him?"

"I think I might." He said nervously, "The description Mr. Roy gave is identical to the one I know."

"Is that right? Well then, why don't you come with me and Elysia to visit him?" She suggested.

Alfons' blue eyes lit up like a child's. "Really? May I?"

"Sure." She smiled. "Visiting hours start soon, so we should be going in, let's say, 20 minutes?"

He nodded and rose from his seat. "Thank you again, Gracia!" He said before starting up the stairs. _This is it._ He thought joyously, _This is my chance to see Ed!_

_Surely he'll know what to do about all this...Right?_

...

Heading to the hospital had taken about 15 minutes, but to Alfons it felt like hours. Just ahead of them was the entrance. He eagerly went inside and walked directly towards the counter, not wanting to wait for a nurse to ask him where he wanted to go.

The girl at the counter noticed him immediately, "Hello sir, how may I help you today?"

"Could you please tell me the room number of Edward Elric?" He asked directly.

"Sure sir, it's.." The girl's turquoise blue eyes scanned the clipboard infront of her. "Room 341."

He thanked her and turned to see Gracia and little Elysia waiting patiently for him. He beckoned them to follow as he strode through the hallways, pace getting faster by the second. He heard Elysia giggle and yell, "Wait up, Alfons!", So he slowed down a little. Alfons came to a complete stop when he spotted _Room 341_. He slowly creaked the door open and watched as the door revealed the sight inside.

There he was, sitting up in his bed with a bandage wrapped around his head and his gold-colored hair in a ponytail. He was talking to another boy, who had hair that was a darker tone of gold and also had his hair up. Ed glanced in Alfons' direction and his eyes widened in surprise. The other boys gaze followed Ed's and his grey orbs also stared at him in astonishment.

Alfons waved a little and smiled. "Hey there, Edward."

It took a few minutes before Ed gave him a response. When he did, his voice sounded so unsure.

"Alfons?"

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Aaaaaaaaaaannnnndddd done! I am SO sorry for not updating sooner. It's just that I'm having so much fun here in the Philippines with my cousins! Thanks for being patient, and for reading my fanfiction! And also, thanks for all the reviews! I never thought I'd get so many on my first fanfic, especially since I've only just turned 14. hhehehe...Keep the reviews coming if you can! Thanks again!

~Rai-Lyne


End file.
